Bet with a Demon
by vegetaslover9
Summary: Gaara makes a bet with Shukaku...we all know this won't end well
1. the bet

Hello people I'm writing another story that just kinda popped in my mind but I made me laugh so I decided to turn it into a story… or at least a first chapter for now

Disclaimer: the only gaara I own is my plushy

"People talk"

'_demon talk'_

A bet with a demon

What is the meaning of life?

He sat in his room trying to find an answer to a question he had been asking his entire life.

Why are we here? What is our purpose? Do we even have a purpose?

These questions were swarming in his mind in the middle of the night. Of course everyone was already asleep, everyone except him.

People seem to see him as some kind of monster. He never asked to be the one placed with the living demon Shukaku. In fact, weren't they the ones who forced the demon into his life before he was even born? Yet they treat him like a monster, like an outcast.

This young boy was named Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Feared by everyone who knows his dark secret.

'_Are you done angsting yet? You're giving me a headache.'_

"Ugh would you shut up for five minutes?"

'_Why? So you can go back to thinking how just dreadful your life is, how it's so unfair that you have to be stuck with me? At least you get to walk around and be free, I have to stay put inside the mind of an annoying brat that isn't even grateful that I make sure he doesn't die or even have to feel pain.'_

"What if I wanted to feel pain? Why can't I feel it once?"

'_You little brat! If you wanted to feel pain so much why didn't you tell me? I can make the sand attack you just as easily as it defends you. Want me to stab you or something?_

Gaara's eyes slightly widened as he realized that Shukaku could easily kill him with a simple command.

"No, that won't be necessary."

'_Then stop complaining.'_

"Fine, but its not like you would be able to live my life any better."

'_Is that a challenge?'_

"Uhh….. Sure."

'_Foolish child I bet I could live you life much better than you'_

"Well then it's too bad we will never find out."

'_Common it would be fun to see who would win this bet.'_

"Yea but there's one main problem, I'm not gonna let you out so how exactly are you going to pose as me hmmm?"

'_Gerrrr… your no fun…how about this, let me take over and during that time I'll leave your personality alone and you can sleep through it. Sound good?'_

"Not really I don't want to wake up and find everything dead and destroyed."

'_Then how about we make some rules to this little bet. First I won't kill anything that you wouldn't, second I won't act atrocious and make your overall reputation change. Happy?'_

"Not yet. Third, no transforming, I don't want people to hate me even more. Fourth none of your bloodlust rampages, fifth even if you think I would, no killing anyone with a blood relation to me. And finally, definitely no raping anyone, and don't even go near Tamari!"

'_Damn I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. Fair enough but I will go near Tamari I just wont do anything to her. Deal?_'

"Yea"

'_Now we need to wager something, I was thinking, if I win you have to let me free more often, but if you win I will let you sleep whenever you want for a year without taking over or eating away at your already small personality. Is that alright with you?'_

"Not quite. If I do lose and I let you free more often you need to act like me, I'll let you walk around but if you do much more than that the deal is off. Deal?"

'_Deal'_

I have absolutely no idea where to go with this soooo if you have a good idea tell me and I might use it.


	2. It starts

I can't believe how long I waited to continue this! I hate it when people do that (does that mean I hate myself? O well I don't care) I have discovered a time consuming thing… World of Warcraft (dun dun dun) I have been spending all of my time playing that. I have had a Shukaku craze lately and said to myself (what a wonderful world lol) "wait, don't I still need to finish Bet with a Demon?" so I'm continuing it. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and I want you to know the reviews were part of my inspiration. Ok, rant over please read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Gaara crept into his room after a long day of training and lay down in his bed. Today was the day he was going to let Shukaku take over. "Shukaku I'm going to fall asleep now and if when I wake up something is wrong…"

'_Ok__, ok I get it now fall asleep and give me some sweet freedom!_'

"This isn't about your freedom, this is about you losing the bet and me being able to sleep."

'_Fine__ whatever… and I don't plan on losing'_

"Pfh, you won't win"

'_We'll see'_

Gaara soon found a comfortable position and closed his eyes. Not long after he fell asleep.

"YEAH!!!! IM FREE!!!" Shukaku shouted.

Hearing her brother scream, Temari ran into the room "Is everything ok?"

He turned to look at Temari _'crap what do I say? Uh I need to sound like Gaara' _"Yes. Now..Uh…get out of my room!"

She left as he raised his voice.

Shukaku got up, opened the window, and jumped out. He stood motionless as the grainy wind was moving thru his hair. As he glanced downward he noticed that the sand was attaching to his hand creating claws. He forcefully removed the sand so that he would look normal as possible. He sighed and leaned back on the wall.

A few kids ran past him and he had the sudden urge to catch them and crush their skulls in, but he refrained himself from doing so because he knew Gaara would find a way to kill him if he did. He merely watched the children as they passed.

Shukaku heard a sound behind him and swiftly spun to face it. Standing there was Baki. Baki handed him some papers and went off to take care of some other business.

He shuffled thru the papers and realized he, Temari, and Kankuro were supposed to go to another country to tack something called the chunin exam… whatever that was, but it looked like a complicated mission that Gaara was supposed to be a part of.

_'Damn Gaara gets an assignment while __he's__ asleep… that means I'll have to wake him up… how do I do that?'_

Shukaku tried a multitude of things, screaming at himself, whacking himself, and try to scream at Gaara thru the mind, but none of them woke up Gaara.

_'__Looks__ like __I'm__ gonna have to do this mission. What is it anyway?'_ he looks thru the papers, it was an assignment to destroy a rival village _'I can do that. This is what I __wanted all along, __break things'_

He smirked at his good luck and noticed that Temari and Kankuro also had a sealed letter. Being the nice and caring demon that he was he knew he shouldn't open it.

Almost immediately he tore open the letter and read the inside:

_Temari, Kankuro_

_We are to attack the leaf village during the chunin exams. This attack has been issued by your father, the Kazekage. You will gather as much information on the leaf ninjas as you can. The attack will begin during the __final__ fights. If possible gather as much detail on a ninja named Uchiha Sasuke__. Lastly your mission is also to keep an eye on Gaara and make sure he sticks to the plan. He will be notified at a later date. More information will be given to you at the arrival to Konoha._

_-Baki_

He folded the note up and put it back in the envelope he had got it from.


End file.
